


Unworthy Meet Unimpressed

by snarry_splitpea (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: Percival Graves can't believe meek, little Tina Goldstein feels worthy of a promotion.  It's about time he puts her in her place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day

With a clawed hand on Tina’s hip, the other hand planted on the top of her head, and his entire body pressing her’s against his desk, Percival forced himself into Tina. Split her open with a single, sob-inducing stroke.  Barely able to ram his way through the crushing tightness of her unprepared slit, he cursed under his breath.  She was, of course, already wet.  She’d rarely been in his presence without reeking of both desperation and need. Some men could just sense these things on a woman.  
  
Sure, she was sobbing -by then- but that hadn’t been the case only minutes before, when she’d considered his proposal.  

With reservations, of course.

Tina had thought about what it would mean to earn her promotion on her back. To not demand he consider her scores, training, and record... but instead take the easy way out. She had sifted through her thoughts to figure out if it was, perhaps, a gift within a gift.  She’d desired this man since they met.  Wasn’t a fuck -and- a raise exactly what she’d always wanted?

She’d answered with a nervous nod of her head.  Barely a yes.  He’d chuckled when she meekly suggested he “be gentle.”

“i’m not a gentle man, Miss Goldstein,” Graves had responded as he unbuttoned his own trousers.  Methodical in his movements as if he wasn't about to fuck an employee in his office.  “You know that.”

She’d known, but had imagined context mattered.  Had imagined him bringing her flowers after work and stealing dainty, little kisses whenever the workload allowed.

Apparently, he sought to reiterate the remark in his brutal lovemaking.  Tina had likely changed her mind about the act in the seconds it took him to drag her pants down her hips and rip her shirt from her back.  She'd already dropped the coat over one of his chairs and had stepped out of her shoes.  Tina hadn't imagined he'd claw into her outfit like some savage beast instead of giving her a moment to undress.  

She fought even as her boss held her down.

Percival planted his feet against her attempts to trip him.  

Her mind was in a state of frantic shock and she had no idea when she'd gone from thrilled to terrified. Aroused to apalled.  Perhaps she’d changed her mind **because**  he’d pressed her left wrist into the small of her back and put all his weight into holding her against the sturdy furniture beneath them?  Perhaps, despite his declaration, she’d still expected him to be sweet?

"Merlin, you're still tight as an unsorted schoolgirl," he moaned as his hips jutted against her.  "Do you mean to tell me that Scamander boy hasn't given it to you, yet?"

Foolish Tina.

"ANSWER ME," Graves insisted, his cock spearing harshly through her and eliciting an instinctual cry for help. 

Graves bent down to whisper in her ear as she continued the calls.  “If you can't manage to keep quiet, I’ll never consider you for the position of assistant directer.”

Tina managed to bite her lip against the shouting.  After all, what would anyone think if they found them?  The sycophantic auror bent over her boss's desk with his cock plowing into her?  They'd just think she'd bent over for him.  In fact, she pretty much had.  She just hadn't wanted him to be so... him.

Rough. Selfish. Callous.  He was brutal in an interrogation room.  Brutal in a brawl.  Brutal even in meetings.  How had she not known to fear this man?  Had he really hidden this primal side of himself so well?  ...or had she ignored signs of gleeful violence to languish in her fantasies?

"I'd still like an answer, Goldstein."

"No... not..." Tina stammered out.  Her body shuddered as his thick and impossibly long cock sliced her to pieces. "Not with Newt."

He laughed into her shoulder as his body curled forward and he pumped his hips against her rear.  When he lifted his head at a squeak from her, Tina bit down hard on both lips.  Groaning against her own clenched teeth.  His strokes grew long and deep.  He took the time to pull himself completely out, her body making obscene slurps at his retreats.  He'd then force himself back in as quickly as his length allowed.  The feeling of his head repeatedly bludgeoning her entrance made her squeak at every impact. She couldn't manage to keep her lips shut against the sounds. 

Ever cruel, Graves hissed out a “shhhhhhhh” as he scraped fingernails down her back, drawing red welts across her shoulder blade.  Tina’s mouth opened, again, in a pained gasp and intermittent high-pitched squeaks escaped.  The sharp, little sounds, just loud enough to make him tsk and tsk again.

“You’re going to take a cock that’s too big for you from a man that’s too good for you, and still not get this promotion, Goldstein.” Graves scolded as pounded into her.  Quicker.  Half strokes to set their flesh to slapping.  Loud, wet staccato vibrating off the walls of his office.  The desk scooted marginally closer to his chair from the thrusts. “Learn to be savvy.  Let a situation that's out of our meager control work for you.  Didn't I ask you to keep your fucking mouth shut?”

“Please, it hurts,” Tina whispered.  Still not quite holding in the squeaks that Graves fucked out of her.  “I can’t take this, I can’t. It’s too much.  Too fast. I can’t. I can’t.”

Her pleas dissolved into begging repetition and he wondered how long it would take her to recognize her babbling made him harder.

"I love it when a little cunt like you begs me to stop, Tina."

She could hear the smile in his voice.  

 He grabbed the front of her neck.  Forcing her to put a dip in her back as he pressed her nude body to his clothed chest.  He plunged deep and held himself there for a moment. Adjusting his stance to allow his other hand to grab at her breast. Rip a cry from her by pinching her nipple. He ground his hips against her pert bottom.

“I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you could take a decent amount of hits,” he whispered in her ear.  Against her ear.  His tongue licking her lobe and hot breath caressing the inside. Warming Tina despite her shame.  

His voice was low. Graveled. Sultry.  She could almost pretend the pain in her shoulder and the pain he continuously drove into her were something erotic.  Especially with him poised to whisper about her resilience.  She could take a few hits, couldn’t she?  Even there?

As if he knew her thoughts, Graves laughed against her ear.  The sound of amused condescension wrapped in his arousal.  “There’s just something about you, Tina, that just makes a man want to punch you right in the fucking face. The way you fight tears during reprimands, shrink away from confrontation at meetings, and cry after missions when you think nobody else is around…  Just makes me want to hurt you, more."

“Mister Graves,” she said in more syllables than necessary.  She could barely breath through his fist clenching around her throat.  Barely concentrate while still speared on his ample cock. “I’m so…r…rrry I as..ked.”

"I bet you are."

He listened with pleasure as a deep sob left her choking throat and he felt the flutter of the muscle over her closing airway fight against his grip.  “Shhh. Shhhhh.  No noise, Goldstein,” he whispered.  

He let her sobs turn to airless crooks. Listened with rapt attention as her breathing turned short and shallow.  He felt her sag in his arms and shook her awake.

His pace quickened, again.  “You ask to be **MY**  second in command, but come to me, rubbing your fucking forearm and standing pigeon-toed like some little girl?!?” His hips started ramming them both forward, again.  He could feel his pleasure mounting as he finally let go of her throat. Listened to her draw in a deep breath like a gasp after drowning.

Percival let her body fall forward against the desk.  Ever the fighter, Tina planted her hands and tried to buck him off of her.  She froze stock still when more pain lances through her.  Her movement had rubbed his cock against her raw insides.  The twist of pleasure humiliating.

Their bodies started to stumble after the desk that couldn’t stay in place under their tempo.  “You ask for a goddamn promotion while hiding behind your coat collar and wearing this STUPID…”

He took a moment to snatch the blue cap from her head and toss it to the floor. “…FUCKING HAT!”

The sudden grab surprised Tina and she yelped.

“QUIET!” he bellowed. His empty hand sweeping back down to smack her against the back of the head. The sound of his fury likely obvious to anyone in the hall.  But who would want to peek into his office when he was already obviously livid?    

Tina can hear their coupling growing louder.  Feel the wrath in his thrusts.  She sniffled, more.

"Be quiet, little girl," Graves said.  His voice lower. "I haven't had a cunt like this in years.  Let me enjoy it.  You've wanted to fuck me for years.  Take the cock you've been dreaming of and be a grateful little slut."

There was nothing erratic about his strokes.  Percival Graves was a muscular and intensely physical man.  Tins had the sawing to contend with.  The constant, unrelenting sawing of his cock hitting her in just the right way.  Just enough to make her crest higher, higher, and higher towards... Tina gasped.  This one erotic even to her own ears.

 Her thighs trembled and she could feel pleasured tension curling at her core.  She could feel the involuntary throb of her aching clit.  She'd cum. Was still cumming.  Tina turned her face toward her arm as she bit back the moaning.  As he sawed at her dripping pussy and didn't let her do anything but feel his cock pounding her through the orgasm and towards another.

Her legs were were growing too weak to hold her up.  She was wetter.  The slick passage inviting him in and undulating against him as she shivered.  Graves felt her body slipping off his cock and he used both, heavy hands to hold up her hips.  Bending his legs to meet where she’d slipped to, he angled himself to thrust upwards.

"God, yes.  That's it," Graves groaned above her.  His own pleasure growing as her tremors made her pulsate around his girth. "You can't help but want this.  Can't help but fucking cum from it. They always do, Tina. You're just a whore like any other. In my office, trading this barely fucked hole for a few extra dollars of pay."

He moaned as he continued.  Obviously enamored by the new angle.  “You were hired to be a fucking punching bag, Tina."

Graves couldnt help but cry out, himself, as his harsh plowing knocked more sobs out of her.  She couldn’t stop crying.  Increasingly more from shame over the pleasure than the blunt pain of his abuse.  He sneered as a longer sniffle indicated a running nose.  “Merlin, you’re fucking pathetic.  A weak little slip of a thing that’s barely good enough to even be an auror.  Just a cute little cunt for me to rub off with.”

His words had an edge to them that Tina recognized as strain.  He was so close to cumming and Tina, knowing he hadn’t listened to her before, still decided to beg.  “Pull out, Mister Graves!  Please!”

A ragged cry zipped out of his throat as he ripped himself from inside of her.  Even the rough exit was painful and Tina’s hands shot down in a protective gesture as his body moved off of her.  She had no time to struggle away from tend desk before he was pulling her up to lay across it, again.  
  
She could hear the sound of him jerking himself as he slapped the left side of her bottom and said, “I’d never honor a useless bitch, like you, with one of my bastards.”

She’d only just managed to sigh with relief, when she felt the unnatural press of his cock against her ass. This hole completely untouched and unprepared.  Though Graves was slick with their combined juices, there was no way he’d fit!  As if he’d anticipated her scurrying across the desk just to get away from the intrusion, Graves slammed his free hand onto her shoulder.  Holding her in place as half of the thick head managed to squeeze just past the puckered entrance.

Once he was barely inside her ass and unable to get deeper, Tina felt Graves gush inside of her.  The flood of cum an altogether foreign and new sensation.  An involuntary thrust forced him deep enough to send searing pain up her spine.  Her body shook from the pain as if Graves tearing into her was enough to make her cum, again.  

He continued to jerk and spurt even as he leaned over her body to inform her of his final decision on her request.  The vibration of him milking cum from his cock contributing to the uncomfortably enticing feeling of having her ass stretched open.

“You’ve never been anything to me or this department but a hot piece of ass, Tina," he said plainly as he pulled out of her.  His spent cock didn't immediately soften as he spelled it clean and tucked himself away.  She could already feel the dribble of his load running down her battered lips. "Promotion denied.”


End file.
